


We'll make it work

by thehazelverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cruise Ships, Drunkenness, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Just Married, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, incredibly ooc im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sends a just married Bokuto and Akaashi on a cruise for their honeymoon and they get just a little bit tipsy on champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll make it work

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to [this anon](http://yaboykeiji.tumblr.com/post/113105969019/ok-things-i-thought-of-at-4am-time-tipsy-just)  
> on yaboykeiji's tumblr who sent them the cutest bokuaka au/headcanon I just had to write something based on it! I hope that's okay
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction so any feedback would be amazing :D

“I can’t believe we just did that, Akaashi!”

A shimmering glow settled on the Mediterranean sea from the moonlight as Bokuto ran hand in hand with Akaashi down the corridor in a fit of giggles and drunken stumbling. It was the first night of their holiday as a married couple and the two men had maybe drank one too many glasses of champagne at the cruise-liner’s bar.

Earlier on, They had left the events taking place inside to watch the sun setting at the front of the gigantic ship Kuroo had sent them on for their honeymoon (“One of the locations has an owl sanctuary, bro!” “ohoho! You’re the best!”). The two of them had reached the bow of the ship when Bokuto had said to Akaashi to close his eyes, step up and hold on to the rail. Akaashi had rolled his eyes and tried to hide the grin that was about to reach his face. “I’m not going to do the scene from titanic with you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” However he knew he could not resist his partners pouty face when he was feeling this happy. The two of them spread their arms out and Bokuto had shouted, “we’re flying! like owls!” A crew member had yelled at them to get down (“You’re the fourth couple to recreate that scene this week, jesus christ!”)

It was these events that led to both of them running down the corridor to their cabin on the other end of the ship. Akaashi had drank alcohol plenty times before but this was the most immature he had ever been when a little tipsy. Bokuto was looking at him with his golden eyes in excitement as he thought for the thousandth time since he met the dark haired boy; he is so beautiful, I am so lucky and what did I do in my past life to deserve Akaashi Keiji. 

Bokuto leaned over to place a kiss on his husband’s cheek. His mind went into overdrive at the thought of 'husband omg!' and he tripped over his own footing, taking Akaashi down with him from still holding hands. They landed with a thud outside cabin number 74 with still 10 more doors until their own one. They looked around to make sure no one saw their embarrassing fall luckily everyone onboard was either in their rooms or still at the bar. 

Akaashi felt Bokuto’s whole body shake with laughter as the crazy haired wing spiker wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. If the tips of Akaashi’s ears were not red already from being dragged down by Bokuto they certainly were now. When he remembered that the corridor was completely deserted he relaxed into the kiss and ran his hands through Bokuto’s gelled up hair. Bokuto smiled at this as he broke the kiss and moved in for another: he loved it when Akaashi touched his hair and always asked him to style it each morning.

“I love you, Koutarou.” whispered Akaashi in between kisses, “I love you so much.” Bokuto moved a hand to cup Akaashi’s cheek as he blurted out “Oh my gosh, me too!” His face quickly went a dark shade of red while he stammered out “I meant I love you! I say it so many times I don’t know why it came out like that, Keiji please don’t think I fancy myse--” He was cut off by the man who was still on top of him. “shhhhh. I know what you meant.”

Akaashi pecked the side of bokuto’s mouth, moved his lips to the man’s left cheek which was hot on his lips from Bokuto’s flushing face and placed kisses along his jawline.

Completely forgetting where they were for a minute, Akaashi unbuttoned the top of Bokuto’s shirt as he trailed his lips down his neck and Bokuto started to move his hand down his partner’s back. They were pulled out of their passionate daze though by the sound of voices from cabin 74 and that’s when the both of them realised how long they had been lying on the floor outside some stranger’s room. Bokuto yelped but quickly covered his mouth when he heard footsteps, a rattling on the door and a voice shouting “Dumbass Hinata! where did you leave the keys!”

Akaashi having a flirtatious side when he’s drunk whispered sensually but a little slurred in Bokuto’s ear, “let’s continue this inside.” then lifted himself off of bokuto and pulled him up; he almost headbutted Akaashi in his eagerness.

By the time they’d reached their cabin, Bokuto had one arm round Akaashi’s shoulders and the other was searching for the key in his pocket while his partner murmured sweet, flirtatious comments in his ear. Akaashi’s dark, half-lidded eyes wandered Bokuto’s features, entranced by how much love he felt for him. The both of them looked they were in a world of pure bliss when bokuto finally unlocked the door. He threw the arm that wasn't round Akaashi in the air up in the air with joy then pulled him inside. He kicked the door closed so that he could focus on wrapping his arms around his partner’s waist and doing exactly what Akaashi had whispered to him only moments ago.

Akaashi glanced glanced over to where he expected the bed to be only to do a double take. He had been expecting a king or queen size bed considering this was a cruise for couples… Hell, even two singles would have been better than this! Bokuto quickly noticed the absence of Akaashi’s attention and followed his gaze to the bunk bed that was in their room with their suitcases unceremoniously dumped beside it by the crew earlier.

“whaaat?! Kuroo said he had booked a great room for us for our honeymoon!” Bokuto’s good mood was slowly deteriorating, “Everyone agreed!”

Akaashi was lost in his own thoughts then suddenly started laughing. It was one of his rare laughs not like his usual quiet giggles or snorts that made Bokuto’s heart do funny things every time he heard it.

Bokuto’s spirits lifted greatly when he saw Akaashi didn’t mind; if he was happy then so was Bokuto. Akaashi wiped a tear that had fallen during his outburst of laughter and sighed.

“We’ll make it work for tonight and sort it all out tomorrow.” Akaashi hummed as he intertwined his fingers with Bokuto’s. “I’m honestly too happy for this to ruin the moment.” The two of them made their way over to the bottom bunk and fitted themselves in the small space. They didn't think it was possible but the two of them were closer than they had ever been before, in every way they could be.

 

Extended ending:

“Kuroo, what the hell! Two grown men in a tiny bunk bed. You've gone too far with this practical joke man.” Bokuto had stood outside and phoned his best friend that morning while Akaashi slept. Laughter was now coming out the phone at a ridiculous level.

“No way, Bro!” Kuroo laughed some more and Bokuto waited for a reason for kuroo’s betrayal.

“Seriously though. I booked you guys this awesome room with a huge bed and a killer view! I would never do something that cruel. They must have got your rooms mixed up.”

Bokuto sighed. He was so glad that his friend hadn't crossed a line and he could still trust him. Why had he not considered their room being a mix up on the cruise liner’s end?!

“yeah that must be it!” he said to kuroo.

“Anyway, I’ve got a few phone calls to make because you two deserve better than this! You should talk to customer services too bokuto get the best room for you and Akaashi. Give him my best okay?”

Bokuto smiled “will do! Thanks so much for organising this holiday bro. I would have made a complete mess of it.”

“It’s no bother. I’ll see you both when you get back. Oh, and don’t fall of the cruise!”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out even though kuroo couldn't see it and said goodbye. He went back inside so he could wake up Akaashi and they could enjoy the rest of their holiday together.

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah Kagehina just came out of nowhere I don't know how that happened... also i almost wrote smut but swerved away at the last minute  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
